


Just a Scratch

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's feathers are ruffled, M/M, Tenderness, a bit of snark, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the multitude of scratches. Ouch....

John wiped the shower water from his face. “I’m okay, Sherlock,” he sputtered. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine and I could have showered by myself.”

“You could have...died,” Sherlock whispered and not quite under his breath as he cleaned and disinfected with gauze and gentle pressure the _scratch_ just beneath John’s right clavicle. 

“Good thing he didn’t expect my left hook.”

“Don’t roll your eyes, John, you’re not a child.”

“Yes, right, that’s your job,” he shot back.

“Obviously. And snark isn’t yours.”

John huffed. “At the risk of repeating myself, which you dislike, it’s just a _scratch,_ Sherlock.”

Sherlock kept his gaze on the now thoroughly cleaned and disinfected _scratch._ “I only dislike it when I have to repeat myself. You can repeat all you like; I’ll just-”

“I know, you’ll just delete it when I stop repeating myself.”

“I never delete anything about you..I’ll need to bandage the _scratch_ as you call it.”

John bristled. “I’m a very good doctor.” 

Sherlock lifted John’s head with a finger beneath his chin until their eyes met.

“Yes, the very best, however, irrelevant at the moment,” he said, his voice wobbling just a bit. “You are my heart, John Watson.”


End file.
